Allurement
by cloud.of.cryptics
Summary: girls and boys this is the true light at the end of the tunnel... the story better than Twilight...
1. Note from the Author

Note from the Author

Dear reader,

I appreciate your decision to place the cursor on this link. Your eagerness in reading is highly valued and may it be satisfied in reading this story. But I do apologise that your time is consumed by reading this note. Please dear reader; take the time off your search for entertainment and read an author's simple note.

I had planned to use this story for my Term 4 English exam and subsequently in my HSC. However, it was not to be. I then planned for it to be published in a local story magazine but I never came to doing it. It was time consuming and also a difficult process. This was also the same reason to my idea to publishing my story into a picture book, with a friend drawing the pictures.

I have learned to appreciate the Internet everyday in making the publishing of this story possible.

I would like to dedicate my story to the many readers off this social group and also to my fellow writers on fan fiction. I would like to mention the many people that have contributed to this story though they did not know it. I would like to remember and cherish my year 8 tutoring class I was in many years ago. They were helpful in starting and adding to the plot of the story. I would also like to thank my two of my many best friends whom in a little fantasy world we created ourselves, I used the first name of one the characters in that fantasy world as one of the characters in the story.

I had planned to use this story for my Term 4 English exam and subsequently in my HSC. However, it was not to be. I then planned for it to be published in a local story magazine but I never came to doing it. It was time consuming and also a difficult process. This was also the same reason to my idea to publishing my story into a picture book, with a friend drawing the pictures.

Thank you reader,

Yours sincerely,

[_.cryptics_]


	2. and so it began

A Very Stunning City

It was once again a stunningly stunning day when the sun would shine its stunning brilliance upon the seas and seaside known as Stunning City. As usual, as seen on satellite pictures, the sun would stun every section of Stunning City with its stunning, brilliant shine, except for a micro section of Stunning City. It was like a hideous black dot that moved around and that the sun would cease to shine upon. The dot moved around on the satellite image as if it had legs. That was because it did.

The satellite image, if it were zoomed to approximately three million times from space, the naked eye would be able to make out this black dot against a stunningly bright city as Leonard Ugly. It was obvious to see that the sun expressed its dissent upon Leonard Ugly by refusing to bless him with its stunning brilliant shine unlike everybody and everything in Stunning City.

Wherever Leonard Ugly went and whatever Leonard Ugly touched seemed to shrivel and die. When they were assured that he was no longer within their range, they would miraculously come back to life again. Leonard Ugly was ugly. His very own name coincided with his very own appearance and with that, he was never looked at twice. Not because it was as if he didn't exist, oh they definitely knew he existed, but because Leonard Ugly unleashed the horrors of hell by casting his horrible face upon Stunning City in which no one dared to look at twice.

Leonard Ugly was one that people was careful to stay away from except for insults. They were sure, with the most infinite care that their insults, more foul than Leonard Ugly's face would reach him as accurate as a bullet shot towards his soft heart. The baddest of all of them was Samuel Snake. Samuel Snake was perhaps the most handsome boy in Stunning City with his blonde hair and radiant skin. He was a stunning person to look at from hours to forever. But what came from Samuel Snake's mouth towards Leonard Ugly broke the moment.

"Leonard Ugly, how dare you place your ugly foot on my Stunning Lane?! Go place it somewhere else, like in HELL! But oh, you wouldn't be in hell because Satan would kick you out of there at the sight of your ugly face, Ugly!" shouted Samuel Snake with such charisma and precision of a well, sneaky snake-like sage that enticed a crowd of several Stunning City seasiders.

Leonard Ugly however saw among the crowd the most gorgeous and stunning girl in Stunning City. Her skin was pale but it gave a resplendent glow and her hair was lustrous with the essence of white gold. This was Sunny Sunshine and if Samuel Snake was daylight, she, was sunlight. Leonard Ugly did not know a lot about Sunny Sunshine except for the fact that she was the only person in Stunning City to never insult him. Her smile was stunning with its teeth's white brilliance and if it was aimed at him, Leonard Ugly would have attempted to smile back careful to not let his rotten, dead fish-smelling breath escape his mouth.

Before Leonard Ugly could tear his gaze away from stunning Sunny Sunshine, the crowd had gone against him:

"Go to hell! Go to _hell_! Go to _**hell**_! Go to _**HELL**_!"

"Sunny help me!" begged Leonard Ugly toward Sunny Sunshine. But that blew it. Leonard Ugly had opened his mouth and unleashed all the horrors of all the hells in the world. His breath was like nothing ever smelt before that man and women could not describe, except that it was worser than rotten, dead fish. Sunny's smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Go to hell!" she screamed with disgust. The first words that she had spoken to Leonard Ugly were not very stunning and they were not so very nice. This truly broke Leonard Ugly's fragile heart into pieces. Over the years, his heart was breaking slowly, but this was the blow that broke it. The crowd along with Sunny Sunshine and a smiling Samuel Snake were still chanting in the distance as Leonard trudged back to his home that was still engulfed in darkness. It was still day-time but then again, the sun never shined on Leonard Ugly.

Leonard Ugly took out a box he had bought from Sir Shop from under his peeling bed. The box was made out of cheap play wood. It was thin but long and Leonard Ugly opened it to reveal a 24-k shotgun. Leonard Ugly could not withstand the pressure and life he had in Stunning City. He thought that perhaps Stunning City would finally become pure stunning if he disappeared. He aimed the gun at his temple and thought "I may now really go to hell for doing this."

It was then that the stunning sun finally had mercy on Leonard Ugly. It realised that Leonard Ugly's whole life had been in darkness. The sun finally gave Leonard a surprise.

While Leonard was hesitating to pull the trigger, money rained down upon Leonard Ugly from the heavens above. He reached out and touched this money. It was real. It was beautiful. It was stunning. This mysterious money was fresh. It still smelt of fresh paper and it was as crisp as a Stunning paper note. When the last note floated down to Earth from the heavens, Leonard Ugly collected all this money and had the most stunning and most brilliant idea, according to him that was.

*****

Two million dollars were placed on Stunning City's plastic surgeon's desk by the ugliest person ever seen. But money was what Dr. Slice spoke and he agreed to operate on the ugly person named Leonard Ugly. Leonard Ugly lay on the operating table as an oxygen mask was snapped onto his face. He was finally going to have his face operated on; it was going to be a new beginning.

Hours later, Leonard woke up from the operation a happy boy. Dr. Slice had only looked at Leonard Ugly once and during the operation he did not want to look at Leonard Ugly's gruesome face as it was not stunning, not stunning at all. But Dr. Slice looked at his work and was pleased. He kissed himself and kissed the money even more.

When Leonard Ugly was handed a mirror he gasped. The face that looked back at him was so beautiful. He was so beautiful that his own name changed into Leonard Lovely. But that was not what Leonard gasped at.

*****

It was once again a stunningly stunning day when the sun would shine its stunning brilliance upon the seas and seaside known as Stunning City. As usual on satellite images, a dot was walking around Stunning City untouched by the stunning sunlight. The dot produced its own light. This dot was Leonard Lovely.

Leonard Lovely had a lovely life. She was the most striking person in Stunning City. Everybody loved Leonard Lovely, even Samuel Snake. Everybody had forgotten about Leonard Ugly and nobody wondered what happened to him. Everybody loved Leonard Lovely except for Sunny Sunshine. Sunny Sunshine may be the most beautiful girl in Stunning City, but Leonard Lovely was the most beautiful creature in the whole world.

_To be continued…_


	3. perhaps the most beneficial comment ever

My English Teacher's [_Mr Butler_] comment on Story

Note to readers: some words the teacher crossed out were indicated in this online version with a 'strikethrough effect' on the word.

Read it if you are interested in others views out there on my story.

I hope you do not take my comments to be personal. I think you have a definite talent.

However,

The only thing that held me back was your treatment of how you named the subjects i.e. Leonard Lovely, Sunny Sunshine.

For me, it lost appeal quickly as I felt I the reader was being treated as like a child. Perhaps it was your this audience that you were targeting. In this case I have few objections. For an HSC marker however this writing would wear thin quickly. It appears trite and silly, a cheap too easy attempt to score a moral point!

Having said this –

You have talent

Prose works for you = Some very strong sentences and word control. I will underlined [_not underlined in online version_] the bits I enjoyed. To be frank it was if you could move from the childish it would be so good.


End file.
